What a complicated family!
by okiyama
Summary: Tsuna had always lived alone, until Reborn brought...kidnapped him to Italy to live with his family that he had never seen. His family is really...complicated.
1. Brother?

Yama: A brand new story.

Oki: Please don't be confused! You can review to us if it is!

Yama: Thanking a good friend for the family idea.

Oki: Please read and review!

Yama: We don't own KHR!

-StoRY-

"It's time; it's time to fetch my fifth grandson back to Italy." Timoteo mumbled as his second son, Giotto, arrived beside the Ninth boss of Vongola.

"What is it, Father?"

"I have sent Reborn and Hibari to Japan to fetch your youngest son back."

"So, we are meeting my brother here in the subway?" Hibari asked Reborn as he leaned on the wall of the subway station.

_Does he even know that we are here? Does he know who we are?_

"I sent him a letter. I believe that he has met Giotto before, but not the Ninth, you and your brothers." The infant hit man smirked when he read Hibari's mind.

_I finally reached the subway! What was Reborn planning?_

Tsuna panted heavily as he reached his destination, trying to catch his breath. He had reached the subway on time; hopefully he would not be kicked or punched by Reborn. As the brown-haired boy glanced around in search of his tutor, he caught sight of five tough-looking gangsters walking towards him.

Oh no…

"Is he coming, Reborn?" Hibari asked impatiently, looking at the big clock at the subway station. Reborn smiled and said, "Don't worry, he's here." The infant pointed towards a direction, smirking. Hibari turned to where Reborn was pointing. His eyes widened slightly when he saw his dear (cute) brother was being cornered by bullies.

_So weak…a herbivore…_

The prefect sprinted towards the bullies, his tonfas raised, not even bothered by the curious gaping of passer-bys.

"I'll bite you to death."

Within seconds, bodies were piled up on the ground. Hibari sneered and stared hard at his to-be younger brother. He really looked like a weakling, a herbivore.

Tsuna shivered and backed away, unsure of what to do. His intuition told him that the person who just saved him would not harm him, yet his pathetic self kept screaming 'Danger, run!'

"I see that you are still as weak as ever, Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna was kicked on the head by a sudden strong force.

"Reborn, you are here, what's going on?" Tsuna asked, rubbing his sore head. Does his home tutor know that scary person (Hibari)?

"Meet your third other brother, Hibari Kyoya." The hit man introduced as he pointed a Leon-gun at Tsuna.

_I have three older brothers…_Tsuna knew that he had siblings, but three? That was a little too much…

"You are coming to live with us in Italy since you live alone here." Reborn said before he shot Tsuna with a sleeping bullet.

Hibari glared coldly at those people who were in the subway, cautiously shooting glances at the odd threesome. He wanted to leave that place at quickly as possible. The prefect could not stand the stares of passengers at the subway. He hated crowding.

Hibari carried Tsuna on the shoulder. "Let's hurry and go."

-ITalY-

"Hiii, where am I?" Tsuna woke up with a start. The last thing he remembered before falling unconsciousness was Hibari and Reborn at the subway.

Tsuna shook his head to clear his mind.

_Where am I now? _He glanced around the room he was in. there was a suit and tie on the bed he was lying on. The brown-eyed boy also saw a piece of paper on the clothes and picked it up.

**Wear the suit or you die.** *sweat drop*

Why was Reborn making him wear a suit? The Mafia was too…formal. However, due to the love for his dear life, Tsuna hesitantly wore the suit and the tie, which fit him.

_'What was actually going on?_' Tsuna wondered. He was extremely confused now.

Well, he was going to get his answer sooner or later.

"Sawada-san, we came to pick you up to meet the Ninth." Tsuna nearly jumped out of his skin when the door suddenly opened.

_Hiii!_

_Did he just call me Sawada-san? Who's the Ninth? Someone help me!_

"You are just going to meet you grandfather, your father and older brothers, Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna had a second fright of the day when Reborn suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"I have a grandfather?" Tsuna was surprised. The wimpy kid thought that his grandfather was long gone!

"He's well and alive, currently the Ninth boss of Vongola." Reborn snickered, obviously reading Tsuna's thoughts.

-MEeTinG-

"Dad…" Mix emotions filled Tsuna when he saw his father, Giotto, standing in front of him when he and Reborn went into a meeting room.

Giotto smiled warmly and hugged Tsuna.

"Welcome back, son, I have some people to introduce you to."

Tsuna looked behind Giotto. There was an old man, a scary-looking guy with scars, a white-haired guy, a purple-haired creepy person and Hibari.

"This is Timoteo, your grandfather and your cousin, Xanxus." Giotto indicated to the friendly-looking guy and the scarred Xanxus, who growled dangerously at Tsuna to take a step back.

"How could he fit to be the next boss?"

"This is Byakuran and Mukuro. As for Hibari, I believe you met him. Your uncles are still away, but they will be back soon."

The white-haired teenager nodded and grinned brightly while Mukuro laughed creepily, causing Tsuna to flinch.

"Welcome little brother; we will take good care of you!"

At that time, Tsuna confirmed that his family was not normal, in fact, they were frightening. He did not like the way Xanxus was glaring at him, nor was he fond of the stares Mukuro and Byakuran were giving him. As for Hibari, he was simply unapproachable. *gulp* They were all brothers, yet they did not look the alike at all.

-XANXus-

After the introduction

"Hey trash, I can't believe that someone as weak as you can become the Tenth!" Xanxus grabbed Tsuna's collar and snarled at the brunette.

Tsuna frowned slightly. We he first met Reborn, his home tutor told him the history of the Vongola family as well as him being the Tenth boss. Did Xanxus mean that?

"You can have the position if you want!" Tsuna exclaimed, staring right into Xanxus's red eyes. He hated the way they all looked down on him. Furthermore, he did not want to become boss!

Xanxus looked away from the unsettling eyes before a familiar voice was heard.

"You are pathetic, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn appeared unexpectedly beside Tsuna and Xanxus.

"Reborn, why are you here?" Tsuna asked. Xanxus growled and glowered at the said hit man. Reborn ignored the Varia leader and punched Tsuna in the stomach before dragging the tuna away.

"You will be starting school at Mafia High tomorrow."

_I'm going to study at a mafia school?_

Tsuna hung his head in defeat as Xanxus just grumbled and sat down on a couch for a drink.

With Reborn around, the Varia boss could not do anything to the trash, even if he was interested in Tsuna.

-DonE-

Yama: Done!

Oki: Don't forget to review!

Yama: Hope you enjoyed it! :)


	2. Surprise!

Oki: Chapter 2 is out!

Yama: *sits cross-legged on the chair* Yap!

Oki: We don't own KHR!

Yama: Thanks for reading!

oo_oooooooo_o_ooooo_ooo_

"This is Tsuna, your new classmate!" the teacher announced as Tsuna took his seat at the side of the class.

Tsuna watched cautiously around him as he slowly walked towards his seat beside a friendly-looking guy with black hair. His classmates all looked scary, like they would kill him any minute.

_Why would Reborn throw me in here?_

_-LunCH TimE-_

Lunch time

"Hello, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, what's your name?" the black-haired person sitting beside Tsuna suddenly asked the Vongola heir during lunch break.

"I'm…" Tsuna was cut short before two girls pushed him away from Yamamoto.

"I heard that you are selected to be the rain guardian of the Vongola Tenth!" one of them exclaimed, clearly excited.

Tsuna's eyes widened slightly when he realized that the tall teenager in front of him was actually his rain guardian!

"Yamamoto, are you really…" Tsuna wanted to confirm if Yamamoto was really his rain guardian, but he was again shoved away by the fan girls.

"We are sure you are from a weak family, you are unfit to stay near Yamamoto-kun!"

Yamamoto frowned when he heard the girls insult his new friend. He extended a hand to Tsuna and suggested to the brown-haired boy, "Shall we go and have lunch together?"

The fans squeaked. _Yamamoto is so kind~_

Tsuna looked up, his brown eyes tinted a little with orange. He looked coldly at the people in front of him and smirked. Both Yamamoto and the girls were taken back by the cold look on Tsuna's face. _What's with the sudden change?_

"Sorry, Yamamoto, I have some things to settle now, maybe we can go for lunch sometimes." Tsuna got up, brushed dirt off him and walked out of the classroom, leaving his rain guardian and the fan girls behind, looking mildly shocked.

-ByAKuRan-

After lunch

Yamamoto glanced at the brown-eyed boy sitting beside in class. Tsuna's sudden change during lunch scared him. Furthermore, his identity was a mystery; Yamamoto had asked around, no one knew which family Tsuna came from. They did not even know Tsuna's last name!

This is really strange.

"Good morning class!"

Tsuna turned to look who their next teacher was. The teacher sounded familiar.

A teacher with white hair wore a white suit strolled into the class. He was holding a bag of marshmallows and a couple of books.

Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut and prayed hard. _'Please don't see me, don't acknowledge me…'_

"Tsu-chan, you are in my class, what surprise!" _D.A.M.N._ Tsuna slowly opened his eyes and grinned sheepishly at his brother-teacher.

"Hello, Byakuran-san." Everyone in the class stared at the tuna in disbelief. _This wimpy kid is Byakuran sensei's brother? That means he's related to Vongola!_

"Seeing your shocked faces, I'm sure Tsu-chan did not tell you that he is the…"

"Don't tell them! I don't even want it!" Tsuna protested. _It was against my will…_

However, that further sparked the class's interest. What (secret) was Tsuna hiding?

"Bro, why are you here, aren't you busy with your paper work?" Tsuna asked, trying to divert his classmates' attention somewhere else.

Byakuran glanced at his watch. "Oh, you are right, I'm going first!" Byakuran skipped out of the classroom ignoring the stunned stares of the mafiaso in the class.

Tsuna sighed in relief; his white-haired brother nearly gave his secret away.

Yamamoto peeked curiously at Tsuna. He wondered if Tsuna knew the Tenth boss of Vongola.

"Where are you going?" the baseball genius asked Tsuna when he saw the brown-haired teenager got up, prepared to leave the classroom.

"School's over, I'm going home. Further more, Hibari-san's waiting for me, it is best not to keep him waiting for too long." Tsuna gave Yamamoto a curt nod before leaving the classroom.

"Wait, Tsuna, I will go with you, if you don't mind." Yamamoto called out before grabbing his bag and followed Tsuna out of the classroom.

_bLack cAR_

"Hello, Hibari-san."

Tsuna and Yamamoto greeted Hibari at the same time when they met him outside the school. The prefect was standing outside the door of a luxurious-looking black car with men in black suits surrounding the vehicle.

"Please get in the car, Hibari-san, Sawada-san."

Yamamoto was a little puzzled. _Sawada…where had I heard it before?_

The three Namimori students got into the car and was whizzed off to the Vongola base.

_VonGolA bAse_

"Oh, Hibari, Tsuna, I see you are back. Mukuro and Byakuran are not back yet…" Timoteo trailed off after he saw Yamamoto standing behind Tsuna.

"You must be Yamamoto, Tsuna's rain guardian." The Ninth smiled warmly, addressing Yamamoto while Hibari went to take a nap.

"It's an honor to meet you, sir." Yamamoto grinned, kissing the Ninth's hand politely. _What did the Ninth meant by 'Tsuna's rain guardian'? Could Tsuna be…?_

Yamamoto shook his head gently. He could not confirm the fact yet. He had to observe more… the black-haired teenager went into a dark room together with Tsuna and Timoteo.

_rOOm_

"Tsuna, I'm giving you this." The Ninth said as he slowly put something on Tsuna's finger. Tsuna stared at the sky ring on his finger and looked at Timoteo, confused.

"You are going to complete your training soon. Soon, the inheritance ceremony will be held. However, you still have to watch out for enemies, Xanxus included." The Ninth continued, not giving Tsuna time to protest.

"But I have not met any of my guardians yet!" Tsuna complained, trying to push the title of the Tenth away.

"You met your rain guardian; soon, you will meet the others too." Timoteo said and left the room, leaving Tsuna dazed, not knowing what to do.

The heir was scared out of his wits when Reborn suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Dame-Tsuna, the _Sunbai_ family is outside; in the grand hall waiting to meet you, the Tenth boss of the Vongola family." _We will continue your training later._

_But I'm not ready yet!_

"Let's go, Tsuna."

_gRanDHaLL_

Tsuna cautiously walked into the grand hall, a little surprised and frightened to see tall and burly mafiaso. He sat beside the Ninth, glancing around the room nervously. Yamamoto stood beside Tsuna, alert.

"Isn't it…Dame-Tsuna?" a trembling voice asked. It was the fan girls that had pushed him in school. Tsuna smirked (he's around Reborn too much) and waved.

"Hello!"

Timoteo smiled tenderly and said, "I see, your daughters had made friends with my heir." The Ninth spoke to the boss of the _Sunbai_ family.

_'I don't want to be the heir.'_ Tsuna thought silently.

_'We are dead.'_ That was the thoughts of the _Sunbai_ family.

As for the girls, they were pale; they just realized that they had insulted the Tenth of the Vongola, an extremely important person.

Yamamoto hid a smile when he saw the fan girls' reaction to the news. They were as surprised as him, when he first found out that Tsuna was the Tenth. The brown-eyed boy might not look like it, but Yamamoto believes, Tsuna would be a great and influential boss.

_ooo_oo_o_o_oooo_

Yama: Done!

Oki: We seriously need more comments and reviews and suggestions...and...*faints*

Yama: *drags Oki away* Sorry, see you soon!

Oki: *mumbles* I wonder who is coming out next...


	3. Kaboom?

Oki: This is Okik.

Yama: Okik? I thought you are Oki? *scratches head**confuse*

Oki: *ignores Yama* We don't own KHR or its family or its story or its... *trails off*

Yama: Oki! *calls out*

Oki: Please enjoy! *still ignoring Yama*

Yama: ...Okik! *calls again*

Oki: Yes?

Yama:...

_oooo_o_oo_oooo_

The next day when Tsuna stepped into his classroom, he heard his classmates mumbling and pointing to him. When he looked at them, all of them turned away, not daring to meet the Tenth's eyes.

_Sigh, my secret is out. _Tsuna hang his head and sighed.

The brown-haired teen glanced up when he heard a chair scraped loudly and someone stormed in front of him.

"So, you are the Tenth? You look so small and weak; I really can't believe I'm supposed to work under you." The silver-haired guy in front of Tsuna snickered, his arms crossed.

Tsuna shrugged timidly as he tried to walk past the scary teen. He knew it. Now that his identity is out, people were coming to kill him.

_I will not live a day like this!_

"Why don't you show us your flame? They say the Vongola family uses flames and their boss had the rarest-the sky flame." Gokudera snapped, tilting his head to one side, glaring at Tsuna.

_Huh?_ Tsuna knew that his family had those flames, but Reborn had not train him to use or control his. What was he going to do?

"Yes, I agree with Gokudera. Show us your flame, Dame-Tsuna." A childish voice called out.

Reborn jumped out, settling himself on Tsuna's shoulder.

Tsuna scratched his head, clearly frustrated. What was with Reborn? The home tutor knew that he was untrained, yet he still him to battle Gokudera?

"However, I sure the Decimo do not even knew his flame to be able to defeat you." Reborn leered, pulling his fedora down.

What the…

Tsuna was dumbfounded. Now Reborn was trying to provoke Gokudera. He was seriously going to be killed by the sliver-haired mafiaso!

What the…

Gokudera was angry. What did Reborn-san meant by that wimpy kid being able to defeat him even without his flame? He was going to prove to the others that he was strong than the Tenth!

What the…

The other students in the class were amazed by Reborn's words. Is the Tenth really that powerful?

Reborn smiled to himself. He knew that his student was an expert in close combat despite his appearance.

When the home tutor first met Tsuna, the burette had accidentally slipped on a banana skin and fell. However, before Tsuna slammed onto the ground, the brown-eyed teenager back-flipped and landed gracefully. The only problem with Tsuna was that he had low stamina.

Well, Reborn of course made sure that he took care of that in his hellish training.

"Why don't we have to match to prove me right?" Reborn suggested his face full of innocence.

_You mean to prove you wrong._ Gokudera smirked. The tenth boss of Vongola was going to be defeated by him.

Tsuna knew where this conversation was going to. "Don't I have a say in this?" the Vongola heir asked, helpless in the situation.

The infant hit man aimed a Leon-gun at Tsuna. _Not if you want to die._

"Hii, someone help me!" Tsuna cried. He was being sent to his death (by Reborn)!

_AfterscHooL_

After school

Tsuna glanced around him nervously and gulped. There was a crowd surrounding both Gokudera and him, at their battle field.

Since when is this publicized? It must be the work of Reborn, Tsuna figured.

"I will never acknowledge you as the Tenth unless you defeated me!" Gokudera exclaimed, starting the battle by throwing several bombs at Tsuna, who just stood there, staring blankly in empty space.

As the smoke cleared after the explosion, the audience all stared in awe at the standing figure of the Tenth.

"What, he had not died yet?" someone asked, surprised.

Reborn hid a smile. Of course, Tsuna was his student. The burette had jumped out of the way before the bombs hit him.

Tsuna let out the breath that he had been holding. That's why he disliked bombs and dynamites. They all produce smoke when used.

_Why is it so smelly…?_

Tsuna stared at the cigarette that Gokudera was smoking. The teenager dashed towards Gokudera in high speed and plucked the cigarette out of the bomb man's mouth.

"Smoking is bad for heath!" the brown-haired boy scolded before jumping back to avoid Gokudera's punch.

Reborn snickered. Tsuna had a dislike for things that are smelly to him. If Gokudera was to be Tsuna's guardian, he had to stop smoking…

"How dare you mock me?" Gokudera saw red and he threw double amount of explosives at Tsuna. How dare this wimpy kid teach him about health!

The burette could not do anything with his bare hands, so he ducked all the bombs and kicked his opponent in the chin. _Sorry..._

"Ouch, that must hurt." One of the students watching the fight commented, earning him a glare from Gokudera.

"How dare you! Die, triple bombs!" the hit man cried and drew out his trump card. He was not going to admit defeat just yet!

Tsuna shook his head, slightly amused by Gokudera's shouts. His eyes widened in alarm when he saw that the bombs fell from Gokudera's arms.

"Watch out!" the brown-haired boy's eyes glowed slightly orange as he pushed Gokudera away from the pile of explosives before the bombs exploded. Enemy or not, the burette was not going to let his silver-haired classmate die.

Gokudera stared at Tsuna at shock and the crowd was silent.

The Tenth was indeed strong. Reborn was correct. Tsuna was really powerful even without his flame.

Not that they knew the full story…

"You saved me!" the bomb man exclaimed, his eyes full of gratitude.

Tsuna scratched his head, embarrassed. He was not used to being praised; judging on how Reborn treated him every time.

"Don't mention it." Tsuna was about to continue when someone interrupted him.

"Hello, you must Tsuna right?" an unknown man suddenly stepped in front of the teenager. The man had blond hair and was accompanied by several men in black.

Tsuna was bewildered. Where did the man come from?

_tsunApOv_

Tsuna's POV

"You are…" I trailed off, staring at the man in front of me suspiciously.

Reborn kicked me on the head, smirking. Seriously, why did he like to kick me so much?

"He's your uncle Dino, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn told me as he sat on my shoulder.

I widened my eyes and stared rudely at Dino. He is really young! Are you sure he is my uncle?

Here I thought uncles are supposed to be old and with mustaches.

"I'm Tsuna." I introduced myself to Uncle Dino, who smiled in return.

I looked around me and realized that the crowd that was originally here is gone. It must be Reborn's doing again.

"So, Tsuna, should we go home together?" Uncle Dino asked me and I nodded.

"Tenth, I'm willing to follow you!" Gokudera butt in when I opened my mouth to speak.

"Sure…" I replied, not daring to reject him, fearing that he would bomb me with his bombs.

"Tsuna, I have organized a training session with Mukuro for you tomorrow." Reborn informed me before I was assorted into Dino's car and got whizzed off to home.

I did not even agree!

_o_oo_ooo_oooo_o_oo_

Yama: Hee. We kind of followed the original plot...

Oki: Along with some of our ideas...

Yama: Hee. You are right...so...

Oki: Review! *laughs when Yama tickles her*


	4. Dinner!

Oki: We're back!

Yama: Missed me?

Oki: You mean 'us'. *stares at Yama* Don't be full of yourself, Yam.

Yama: I'm not food, seriously. Why did you type my name like that!

Oki: *shrugs* I'm the one typing, not you.

Yama: I typed some of this too!

*argument between Oki and Yama*

*Oki won* *a half-dead Yama*

Oki: Sorry for the wait, please continue reading! R and R! :)

_ooo_o_oooo_

"Tsuna, you are finally back! I see that you met your Uncle Dino!" Timoteo exclaimed when he saw Tsuna arrived back at the Vongola base with Dino.

"Come, there's someone that I have to introduce you to." The Ninth continued as he led Tsuna to the main hall, where one person sat alone in the dim room.

"Enma, meet Tsuna, your cousin."

"Tsuna, this is Enma, your cousin."

Both teenagers stared at each other for a brief moment before Tsuna broke off eye contact and bowed awkwardly to his new-found cousin.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tsuna." Tsuna introduced himself, smiling brightly at Enma. He was not complaining, but just how many uncles and cousins did he have?

Enma said nothing as he continued staring at the brown-haired teenager in front of him. His grandfather had never told him he had another cousin…

Timoteo smiled warmly at both his grandsons and patted them on the shoulder, glad that they were communicating (barely).

"Come, lets go for dinner, the others are waiting." the Ninth suggested and the three of them made their way to the dining room.

_dinner Hall_

"You are late, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn snickered as he kicked his student hard on the head. The said brunette glared at his home tutor and sat down between Hibari and Reborn.

Glancing across the whole table, Tsuna realized that his family was actually quite big. His grandfather, father, Uncle Dino, Byakuran, Mukuro, Hibari, Xanxus, Enma and him were already nine people. Judging from the empty seats beside Elma and Dino, there were still people absent.

The brown-eyed boy sighed and wondered silently how his family actually communicates.

Almost all of them were out and away for missions and other stuff, some were hard and scary to approach, and others were totally ignoring the people around them.

The dinner was conducted in silence as the family ate. Everyone seemed tired and was not in the mood to talk.

Tsuna was really not used to this tense and quiet life, he preferred the lively atmosphere back in Japan.

"What's the matter, Tsuna?" Hibari mumbled under his breath as he stared at his meal. Tsuna glanced up in surprise. Why did Hibari-san know that he was troubled? Moreover, who would believe that the scary Hibari actually cared for his brother? *shocked expression*

The teenager decided to stay calm and smiled at his third brother.

"I'm fine, Hibari-san." Hibari frowned at Tsuna's answer but said nothing. He just continued eating. Just what was his herbivore brother thinking?

Reborn, sitting at Tsuna's other side, pretended that he did not know of the conversation. The infant thought that it was good that the brothers could communicate and deepen their bonds.

Timoteo glanced across and happened to catch a glimpse of the exchange between Hibari and Tsuna. The Ninth smiled slightly. His grandson (Tsuna) was finally accepting this new family. The old man was afraid that the brown-haired teen would not converse with anyone.

Xanxus growled deeply as he stared at Tsuna. The Varia leader could see that Tsuna was depressed (a little). He was aching for a fight with the brunette.

Enma lowered his head and continued chewing on his food as he sensed the tense atmosphere around the table. He was quite happy to meet his new cousin. He finally had someone who was not so scary to talk to.

Tsuna sighed as he lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Maybe he should ask Reborn for permission to go back to Japan. Well, his home tutor would not agree, the boy thought sadly.

Or…he could just escape!

_Why should I escape? I'm not living in a prison._ Tsuna thought after a second.

It just did not seem right. Who heard of someone running away from their family when all was well?

"I agree, Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna nearly screamed when Reborn popped out of his bed out of nowhere.

"Hii, please don't scare me!" the heir cried as he went into a defensive stance, fearing that Reborn would hit him.

Surprisingly, the baby hit man did nothing. Instead, Reborn just sighed and sat on Tsuna's shoulder, his black eyes staring at Tsuna.

"Do you really want to go?"

Tsuna was shocked. Yes, his face had the word S.H.O.C.K written on his face.

Reborn was being considerate? Tsuna himself found it unbelievable. There was absolutely no such thing. The next sentence Reborn said proved the brown-eyed teenager right.

"That would waste my efforts of dragging you here and preparing a training session with Mukuro for you." the home tutor continued and pointed Leon-gun at Tsuna, sneering.

"So I can't let you off my sight for even a second, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn smirked.

Tsuna shook his head frantically and protested.

"No, I'm not trying to escape! Don't you have things to do too? You can't keep watching me 24/7!"

The tuna was desperate.

"I could always find someone to keep an eye on you. Maybe your brothers and cousins…" Reborn said thoughtfully, stroking his chin.

_Oh my. I'm dead._

Tsuna hugged his pillow and burrowed his face in it. He knew that there was no choice but to follow Reborn's instruction.

The days ahead were going to be hell.

_ooo_o_o_oo_

Yama: *smiles*

Oki: I can see flowers in the background.

Yama: :D Please review!

Oki: Yap! See you soon! I know it's kinda short...

Yama: *whispers* typing a review won't take you long, right? Pretty please! *puppy eyes*

Puppies running to Yama and jumping on to her.

Oki: Did you do something? *crosses arms*


	5. Training?

Yama: Ciao!

Oki: Missed us?

Yama: *mumbles* thick skinned...

Oki: *pretends not to listen* Please enjoy!

Yama: *beams*

_ooo_ooo_o_o_o_oo_

Tsuna yawned widely and stretched his arms lazily. It was Saturday and he could finally get some rest.

All was peaceful when a terrifying thought stuck him.

I have prepared a training session with Mukuro for you…Reborn's voice echoed in his Tsuna's head.

The brown-haired teen shivered even though the weather was warm.

Knock, knock, and knock.

Someone called out from outside the room.

"Sawada-san, Reborn-san and Mukuro-san are waiting for you at the back garden."

Tsuna groaned inwardly and prepared for battle after he nodded to the messager. He really hated those physical activities like fighting or playing sports. Reborn was surely going to make him run or go through some torturous training.

The heir sighed after he finished changing and walked out of the room.

"Reborn, where are you?" Tsuna called out when he reached the back garden. He could not find his tutor or Mukuro anywhere in the garden.

_'Was it just a dream?' _the brunette wondered. He sincerely hooped that it was just a bad dream, so the he would not need to train…

"That is not possible, Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna heard a gun clicked and moved to dodge a bullet.

"What was that for?" Tsuna cried as he titled his head to the side to avoid another fast bullet.

"Kufufufu, training, that's what we are going to do, little brother." Mukuro suddenly materialized out of nowhere and grabbed hold of the panicking Tsuna.

"Let go of me!" Tsuna struggling but was in vain. Was he going to end his life here? Also, Mukuro was too close for his comfort. It was not as if they were that close. True there were brothers, but…

Reborn snickered and aimed his gun at his student's forehead.

"As I said, we are training." That was the last sentence Tsuna heard before he was shot.

"Reborn! Escape this place with my dying will!" the dying-will Tsuna flipped and kicked Mukuro in the shoulder, breaking the illusionist's hold on him.

The brunette spun in mid-air before swinging from tree to tree to find a way out…

Mukuro was slightly surprised at Tsuna's sudden strength and outburst. Why was his little brother trying to escape? It does not make sense at all.

Well, Tsuna's bravery would only last for 5 minutes.

Reborn just smirked, amused with the situation placed in front of him. Mukuro started laughing creepily and chased after his brown-haired brother.

The infant hit man had expected this to happen, after he shot Tsuna with the dying will bullet.

…

"Hiii, why am I up here?" Tsuna cried frantically when he finally regained his timid self (after 5 minutes).

He was hanging upside down from a tree, like a bat. How did he end up there? He only remembered himself trying to find a way out of the Vongola property

Mukuro stood under the tree, grinning widely at the brown-eyed boy.

"Do you need help to get down? I can help you, you know."

Tsuna stared at Mukuro before rolling his eyes. It was obvious that the purple-haired teenager was not going to help him. Although Mukuro said that he would help Tsuna, the taller teen did not make a move at all.

Mukuro continued grinning wickedly while Tsuna remained silent. The older teenager was waiting for his weak brother to beg him for help.

Well, Mukuro was in for a surprise.

Tsuna frowned and grabbed onto the branch his was hanging from before swinging back and forth. He then kicked away from the tree and landed on the ground gracefully with a small 'thud'.

"Just how is this training?" Tsuna asked, crossing his arms in annoyance. The Vongola heir was not too happy to be shot unexpectedly. He could not understand how being shot was counted as training. If it was just some physical training to increase his strength or stamina, he did not need it.

Or maybe this training session was just a joke.

"We are helping you to train your flame." Mukuro explained with a wave of his hand as he leaned against a tree nearby. Sometimes he really felt that his brother was just too…

Tsuna widened his eyes in wonder. He had heard Gokudera talking about some dying-will flame before. Did Mukuro mean that?

The brown-haired teen had seen both Gokudera and Yamamoto's flame. Gokudera's was red while Yamamoto's was blue.

What's my flame colour?

"The flame is our family's dying will…" Mukuro continued when he saw his brother's confused look. He then proceeded to explain more about the dying-will flame.

…

Reborn chose his timing well. The hit man jumped out of a tree straight after Mukuro finished his explanation.

"It's time to train, Dame-Tsuna. You can't rest all day." Reborn leered and fired his Leon-gun instantly, exchanging a knowing look with Mukuro before turning back to his brown-eyed student.

_huh_o_o

Tsuna woke up with a start and glanced around him frantically. He only remembered Reborn's smirk and Mukuro's disturbing laughter before he fainted.

What happened? One moment he was in the garden, the next he was in his room.

Tsuna stretched his sore limbs. If he remembered correctly, he was in a perfectly condition before he fainted. Why did he feel so uncomfortable and painful all over?

The brunette stared at his hands blankly as he pondered about what had happened when he was unconscious

Something felt weird. He felt strange.

_dark_rOom_

Reborn pulled down his fedora before he sipped his coffee. The infant was sitting beside Mukuro, Byakuran, Hibari and Xanxus.

"So did you conduct** the** experiment on him?" Byakuran asked, popping a marshmallow into his mouth.

Mukuro grinned. "Kufufufu, yes, but it was just the first phrase."

"Shouldn't we at least inform him…?"

"He must not know, the Ninth had stressed it."

Within the shady room, a dark plan was hatched between the few mafiaso. There was a dangerous secret that they could not let Tsuna know…ever.

_ooo_o_oo_oo_o

Oki: Done! We are finally back from another camp! *waves*

Yama: Pls R and R! We hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Oki: See ya!


	6. Awakened!

Yama: We are back!

Oki: Pls enjoy!

Yama: We don't own KHR!

Oki: R and R! ;)

_oo_o_ooo_ooooo_o_o_

"Hey you come with us." three bullies cornered Tsuna to a dark area after school the next day.

Unfortunately for them, Gokudera was there along with Tsuna. "How dare you disrespect the Tenth? I'll bomb you to death!" Gokudera growled dangerously as he placed a cigarette in his mouth and took out several bombs.

Fortunately for the bullies, Tsuna disliked smoke. The brown-haired student turned to his storm guardian.

"Please, Gokudera, don't smoke here." Tsuna sighed and plucked the cigarette out of the bomb man's mouth before stepping on the cigarette to extinguish it.

The brunette wanted to keep a low profile in school by not causing a scene. However, he sometimes felt that keeping quiet was not a good idea. Tsuna would always get picked on by some random bullies who thought that they were great.

**_Maybe I should just trash them._**

Tsuna slightly froze at the thought. Did he just think _that_?

Yamamoto swiftly stepped forward and laughed naturally.

"Ha, please calm down. Tsuna here is my boss!" the swordsman beamed before the bullies glanced at each other and smirked.

"You mean this pathetic creature is your boss? How pitiful!" the three bullies howled in laughter, not noticing that Yamamoto's smile was a little strained.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow.****

**_I should break their arms first._**

The Vongola heir quickly dismissed the thought, shaking his head. Why was he thinking about such things? It was so strange? He ought to stop thinking so...violently.

Tsuna frowned when one of the bullies cocked his head arrogantly and stared at Yamamoto.

"Who do you think you are?"

_Tsuna POV_

I frowned when one of the bullies mocked Yamamoto. In my list of 'dislikes', I do not like people who are proud and full of themselves...especially when they are useless...

Most people in my school may know who I am (I think), or who Yamamoto was (I'm sure), but apparently there are still people who did not know.

I glanced up at Yamamoto, wondering what he would do.

Yamamoto smiled and bowed slightly.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi; I'm from the Vongola family." I could hear Gokudera mumbling angrily beside me. He was complaining about Yamamoto showing off…

The bullies snorted. "We are from the mighty-" They stopped talking and blinked hard at Yamamoto, trying to process what my black-haired friend had just said.

I bet they realized who Yamamoto really was. I bet that they realized that they just insulted someone dangerous.

**_Yeah, it's too late~_**

...

After we...deal with the bullies, we continued to move towards the main gate when I suddenly felt odd. It was hard to explain, but you could really feel it from head to toe.

I knew that this weird sensation was the same as the one I felt yesterday. I felt strange, yet right.

I know that it is funny to say that…It really felt unusual today.

First I kept thinking thoughts that I am sure don't belong to me, and then suddenly I felt strange.

What's happening to me?

_Normal POV_

_back aT the voNgolA base_

Yamamoto and Gokudera were dismissed by Reborn when the three of them reached the Vongola HQ. Reborn had stated that Tsuna was to meet him alone in a quiet room.

"Reborn, what do you what?" Tsuna asked cautiously when he saw his three brothers and Xanxus in the room. He wondered what was going on, since his brothers and cousin were all present.

"Hey trash, get angry." Xanxus suddenly commanded, crossing his arms impatiently.

Tsuna took a step back unconsciously.

The brown-eyed teen knew that his cousin was violent, easily annoyed, scary...but not that...random. Tsuna totally did not understanding what Xanxus was talking about.

"What?" _Huh?_

"No, I say we should get him to be frightened!" Mukuro snickered, causing Tsuna to gulp uncontrollably. The brunette felt a shiver down his back when he felt Mukuro's eyes on him...

The Vongola Tenth glanced at Reborn, silently asking for help. The hit man ignored his student and pulled down his fedora, refusing to meet Tsuna's eyes.

"How about we make him extremely sad?" Byakuran suggested, popping a marshmallow into his mouth.

Tsuna frowned. He was very, very confused. All of them were talking about things that he did not understand, yet no one in the room cared to give him an explanation.

For some reason, the brown-haired heir felt quite irritated that his brothers, his cousin and Reborn were treating him like air.

He was quite annoyed.

"Hey, can someone please tell me what's going on?" Tsuna smiled dangerously, his anger slowly rising.

That seemed to get the mafiaso present's interest as they all turned to look at the said teen.

"He's getting angry! Let's get him to be angrier!" Byakuran cooed happily, staring hard at Tsuna. Their plan was actually working...

Hibari, Xanxus and Mukuro nodded in agreement and started mumbling among themselves while constantly glancing at Tsuna.

Tsuna got their slight interest, but not their full attention.

The Vongola Decimo soon forgot his fear and saw red. He had always thought that he had a good temper and rarely got angry. However, this time, it seemed that he was easily angered by his brothers and Xanxus...

The short teenager glared at his brothers (and cousin).

D.A.M.N YOU! Did he just think that? *gasp*

Tsuna's eyes instantly glowed orange as he charged towards Byakuran, Mukuro, Hibari and Xanxus in full power. At that time, the Decimo really wanted to punch them in the face.

Reborn smirked and left the room quietly. It had finally begun. He should go meet the Ninth.

"Oh, it's here!" Mukuro mused as he easily dodged a high-flame-pressure punch from Tsuna. It was time.

"Should we start?" Hibari asked as he threw a look at Xanxus.

Xanxus immediately grabbed Tsuna's arms and locked them behind his (Tsuna) back, resulting in Tsuna not being able to attack with his hands.

Hibari ducked down and tied Tsuna's legs up with a chain before Mukuro pushed the brunette onto a couch nearby, grinning wickedly all the while.

Xanxus grunted when he was pushed down onto the couch along with Tsuna. (He was behind Tsuna. :D)

"Trash, help me with his arms!" The Varia boss snarled at the other hit men in the room. He was having trouble (not that he admit it) keeping Tsuna under control.

Plus, the younger teen was sitting on his lap, struggling viciously and it was...uncomfortable.

Tsuna had lost control, tying hard to break free. He was growling and struggling against Xanxus tight grip and the chains on his legs.

Why can't they just leave him alone?

_Snap._ Tsuna felt something inside of him snapped when his anger reached its peak.

Xanxus suddenly felt Tsuna relaxed. Byakuran, Hibari and Mukuro widened their eyes in shock when Tsuna started speaking.

"Would you xxxxxxxx kindly let go of me?" Tsuna smirked at his brothers' expressions and proceeded on to making himself comfortable on Xanxus's lap, after his cousin released his arms.

Byakuran, Mukuro, Hibari and Xanxus were speechless for a moment. They had succeeded.

Tsuna's real personality was finally triggered, even though it was temporary.

Of course, the Vongola heir did not know that he had that side of him...yet.

When the Ninth first met Tsuna, who was nine years old, the old man had expected to see a cute grandson. However, when he met Tsuna, he was shocked to find out that the brunette was actually bossy and cunning. Timoteo had always wanted a cute grandson, so he decided to do something...to Tsuna.

He managed to get a cute and kind grandson named Tsunayoshi Sawada.

The Ninth had decided that it was time to regain Tsuna to his original 'form' after receiving news that Tsuna was being targeted by other rival families. He decided that Tsuna needed his real ability in order to become the Decimo...and to stay alive.

They had completed the first phrase of the experiment where Tsuna would turn back when greatly angered, annoyed, saddened and frightened. Let's just call this side of Tsuna 'O.P'.

Although they had expected a sudden change in Tsuna, Byakuran, Hibari, Mukuro and Xanxus were still quite surprised. Tsuna had suddenly changed from a harmlessly herbivore to a dangerous carnivore.

Noticing his brothers' silence, Tsuna tilted his head to a side and leaned shamelessly onto Xanxus, treating the Varia leader like a couch.

"So, what do you want?"

The said people in the room had to admit that they kind of regretted 'awakening' Tsuna. It was an awkward situation. They had to tell the Ninth about it, but first, they needed to deal with the troublesome O.P Tsuna before them.

Oh, how complicated.

_ooo_oo_oooo_o_o

Oki: Another chapter done!

Yama: A little itchy...

Oki: Pls review! *mumbles* I'm really scared that this chapter is bad!

Yama: Your reviews are important! Thanks!

Oki: See you soon! XD


	7. Plot?

Yama: We are back! XD

Oki: It has been a while since we updated...

Yama: But here we are!

Oki: Hope you enjoy and...xP

Yama: You must must must pls review! XD

_ooo_o_oo_o_oooo_o_oo_

"So, what do you want?" Tsuna licked his lips and asked his brothers (and cousin) again.

Hibari, Mukuro and Byakuran snapped out of their thoughts and glanced at Tsuna, who was smirking slightly. The Ninth did not mention what they should do after the O.P Tsuna was out.

It seemed that they had to deal with the O.P Tsuna all by themselves.

"Why do you first get up from my lap?" Tsuna growled deeply, finally getting his cousin's attention. The Varia leader's legs were getting numb, and he did not like the warm feeling when Tsuna was leaning against him.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Tsuna grinned mischievously before he leisurely stood up and sat beside the grumpy Xanxus.

_You don't sound sorry at all…_

"Don't you want to test my strength?" Tsuna taunted after he settled himself happily on the couch.

Hibari smirked and raised his tonfas, immediately interested in the idea. The raven-haired teen was eager to find out what the O.P herbivore could do. Mukuro Kufufufu-ed and pointed his weapon at Tsuna. Both of them were aching for a good fight.

Xanxus just grunted and continued glaring at the small mousy teen beside him.

"Oh, then excuse me for a moment." Byakuran stuffed a marshmallow into his mouth and went out of the room, a calculating look in his eyes. The white-haired man refused to continue staying in a soon-chaotic-room.

"Kufufufu…here I come…" Mukuro laughed creepily and disappeared, appearing behind Tsuna, who stood up and grinned sarcastically.

"Fool." Mukuro's laughter faded when air was knocked out from him when O.P Tsuna turned and kicked him from the front.

Xanxus laughed at Mukuro's stunned expression while Tsuna just smiled wickedly. Hibari frowned when he found that he was ignored.

The whole room was tensed and nervous when Xanxus suddenly frowned and shook his head slightly. The Varia leader fished out something from his coat pocket and called to the still-grinning Tsuna.

"Hey, trash." Tsuna instantly turned, preparing to retort back when he was hit by a puff of white smoke.

Within seconds, the brunette found himself getting sleepy…

Thud.

The brown-haired teen's eyes flashed orange before he fell to the ground, unconscious. The room was now silent.

"Kufufufu, what did you just did to my dear brother?" the illusionist questioned, glancing curiously at the fallen teen.

Xanxus held up small blue can.

"I used sleeping gas in a can."

"I didn't know you are someone who used those things…"

"The old man wanted me to."

"You knew what to do?"

"You just assumed that I don't know how." Xanxus jabbed a finger at Tsuna. With that, Xanxus stood up, picked up Tsuna and left the room quickly.

_Tsuna's POV_

**_What the heck?_**

Wait, I did not just say that, did I?" No way would I say something like that. Grandfather had always told me that I have to be polite.

Hence, even if I want to curse, I don't say it out loud or think it out loud…normally.

Somehow, being polite is not my piece of cake.

**_Yes…that's right. That old man's words can't be trusted._**

Old man…who's that?

**_You know who…_**

I'm confused, really. Did grandfather really lied to me?

I promised myself that I would try to find out the truth about the strange voice on my head.

Maybe I am really going crazy…

_Normal POV_

Tsuna yawned and blinked as he glanced at his surroundings. He was back in his room again. The heir glanced at the orange digital clock on his table.

It was again 8 in the morning.

The brunette scratched his head. Since when did time pass so fast? The only thing he remembered from the day before was meeting his brothers and cousin and getting extremely angry…

I should try to control my temper.

Tsuna slowly dressed himself and headed to the dining room for breakfast. It was a wonder that he felt sore all over without doing any training.

_I wonder why. _Also, the weird voice in his head became louder and he started having dreams that did not make sense.

"Oh, there you are. Come and sit down." Timoteo beamed as Tsuna nodded and settled beside his grandfather. On the other side of Timoteo sat Enma, who was chewing slowly.

_Is it me or is grandfather staring for me?_

"Would you do something for me?" Tsuna stiffened unconsciously at the Ninth's voice. However, Tsuna was curious what Timoteo wanted him to do. He tilted his head and asked Timoteo what he wanted.

"Please accompany Enma to the forest."

_forest_

Tsuna stared up at the blue sky and sighed. It was so peaceful in the forest.

The brown-eyed teen had agreed to accompany his red-haired cousin to the forest after breakfast. Right now, both of them were heading deeper into the forest.

Enma peeked at Tsuna warily, silently walking behind Tsuna. He had always known that Tsuna was different from his brothers…but he had not expected a 180 degrees change in personality.

Timoteo had wanted him to give Tsuna the final blow to let the Decimo fully awaken his real personality.

Yet, Enma was reluctant to carry out the Ninth's orders. If Tsuna changed, he would not have any cousins left to talk to. There would not be anyone who would patiently listen to him.

_Will he forget about me? Will he be mean?_

The red-haired teen was really worried that Tsuna would be mean to him after he awakened.

Enma grasped his hands tightly. The Ninth's orders were not to be disobeyed. He had to do it.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Tsuna suddenly appeared beside him and covered his mouth. Enma glanced fearfully at his short cousin. Tsuna was strangely alert and tensed.

"Shhh…there is someone here."

_ooooo_o_o_o_ooo_oo_o_

Oki: Ya! Hope you enjoyed it.

Yama: I know it's kinda short...

Oki: But pls review! Thanks!

Yama: See you soon! :D


	8. Cousin!

Yama: Yo!

Oki: Huh? We are uploading this story again? *puzzled*

Yama:*shrugs and grins* Well...anyways...thanks for all your support and reviews!

Oki: Yeah, and we don't own KHR~

Yama: Enjoy! XP

_oo_o_ooo_o_o_o_oo_

Both Tsuna and Enma immediately hid behind a bush and kept silent when they heard some voices.

"Shhh...Be quieter! You don't want to be caught by the Vongola do you?" a man with black hair whispered alertly to his companion, another man with a goatee.

Tsuna stayed quiet, glancing cautiously, at the two suspicious people while keeping a hand over his red-haired cousin's mouth. The brunette frowned when he realized who the two intruders were.

They were sent by a rival family to assassinate the Ninth.

Tsuna suddenly felt anxious. If skilled assassins were sent to kill Timoteo, which meant that the Vongola Ninth was in danger! The heir shot a knowing look at Enma. They had to warn the Ninth before it was too late.

Enma wondered what they should do as the men continued towards the Vongola main mansion…when he felt something dark and dangerous coming from behind him…from Tsuna.

When he turned, Enma was surprised to see his cousin's expression twisted into that of a dark one. There was no way his good-natured cousin would smirk!

The red-haired teen stared at Tsuna, his eyes full of disbelief. However, now was not the time to bother whether Tsuna was smirking or not. The Ninth was in life-threatening danger!

"Did you hear that? They are going to kill Grandfather!" Enma blurted out, concerned. Tsuna just stared at Enma coldly and shrugged carelessly.

"Who cares? That's Vongola's problem, not mine. I never wanted anything to do with this family or the mafia." The brown-haired teenager sat down comfortably and pretended to be occupied with his nails. The brunette ignored Enma's glare and hummed cheerfully.

Enma lowered his head and bit his lower lip, shaking in fury. So that was what the Ninth was talking about—Tsuna's 180 degrees personality change, the O.P Tsuna being that cruel and uncaring. He really did not want his kind cousin to disappear and change into someone like the…O.P Tsuna!

"That's mean..." Enma mumbled under his breath. O.P Tsuna tilted his head, amused and leaned towards the other boy. "What did you say?" the brown-eyed teen asked.

Enma took a deep breath and yelled at Tsuna. "You are so mean!" With that, the shy boy ran off towards the direction of the two mafiaso.

Tsuna took a look at Enma's back and sighed before slowly standing up. He brushed dust and dirt from his clothes and walked off, silently following the red head.

"Stop giving me all this useless trouble…"

_assassins_

The two assassins were about to continue with their mission when someone with red hair blocked their way.

"Stop right there! I can't let you do that!" Enma cried as he stretched his hands to side, blocking the men's route.

The black-haired man stood forward and whipped out a gun from his pocket, aiming the weapon at Enma's chest. Where did a kid like that come from? It was a pity that he needed to kill the boy, for he knew their plan to assassinate the Vongola Ninth.

"Sorry, boy, that's our boss's orders. Bye, kid, don't hate me!" the man fired his gun, but Enma was no longer in front of him. The red-haired teen swept his opponent off his feet and tackled him to the ground. Enma raised his fist, prepared to punch the older man before he heard a gun clicked.

The Shimon froze when he felt something cold and hard against the back of his head.

"I'm really sorry lad, you have to die." the man with goatee snickered and fired his gun as Enma closed his eyes, defeated. There was no one there to help him…Was he really going to die there?

BANG!

Enma slowly opened his eyes, glancing around warily; wondering what had happened that caused the man to miss his shot. He landed his eyes on the scene behind him.

He was slightly shocked when Tsuna was standing behind him, his eyes shimmering with a little orange.

O.P Tsuna had grabbed the goatee man's hand (which was holding the gun) and turned it to somewhere else.

With a bored look, Tsuna easily twisted the man's gun-holding hand, causing the hit man to shout in pain. The brown-haired teen smiled dangerous at the two assassins on the ground and cracked his knuckles, a shadowy aura surrounding him.

"Since you scared my cousin, I shall give you hell."

The two enemy mafiaso gulped. It was obvious to them that the brunette before them was not someone to anger. Both of them glanced at the totally crushed gun on the ground beside them and shivered.

They would not want to become like that…

Their eyes widening, the two men tried to make their escape but was pulled back by Tsuna, who sneered at them.

"Please spare us!" one of them pleaded.

Tsuna tapped his chin leisurely, pretending to consider their requests. The teenager shrugged and lowered his fists. The two assassins heaved a silent sigh of relief, glad that…

"No way I would do that, _sorry_!" Tsuna grinned evilly and started walking towards the two frightened man, who shook their heads frantically.

"Please spare us, we will do anything!" the black-haired man tried pleading again.

"Did you say anything?" Enma shook his head at Tsuna's widening grin. His cousin was definitely planning something.

_Tsuna's POV_

**They are so weak and pathetic. No fun at all. **I glanced coolly at them, thinking of many ways to torture them...

_You shouldn't say that._ I scoffed at the kind statement that my 'fake' personality said. Apparently he had not disappeared completely.

**What do I do then?** I questioned, deciding to ask him.

_Let's see…let's just let them off this time..._

_Normal POV_

Tsuna nodded to himself and suddenly snapped his head towards the two startled men.

"Why don't you provide the information that I need?" O.P Tsuna suggested cunningly. Both men nodded and split out the information on their boss who…afraid that Tsuna would do something terrible to them.

...

Tsuna frowned, his eyes narrowing. He was now quite bored.

He had agreed to let the two mafiaso go, even after Enma persuaded him to hand the men to the guards, which Tsuna refused. It was a pity that he did not get to fight the intruders though.

Enma looked at his cousin curiously, wondering what the Vongola Tenth was thinking. In fact, he was also wondering why Tsuna saved him.

The brunette seemed to know what the red-haired boy was thinking for he turned away and growled softly.

"I'm just bored, that's all."

Enma grinned, knowing the even with his mean and bossy personality, Tsuna still cared for him, as while as the Vongola…

"No way would I care for the Vongola." was the next sentence.

Well, although he refused to admit it.

The Shimon Tenth stood in front of Tsuna, his mind set and determined. He had decided to follow the Ninth's order.

He brought both his hands up and cupped the Vongola Decimo's head, who in return snarled unhappily.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing?" The wild teen soon got his answer when Enma kissed O.P Tsuna's forehead and whispered, "**Awaken fully…"**

Orange glow encircled Tsuna as Enma took a step back and stared at his now smirking cousin. Tsuna was looking at himself from head to toe, obviously pleased.

"Ah…That's it! I'm back again!" The risky teen laughed out loudly, his eyes now fully orange.

_o_o_o_o_o_o_ooooo_oo_oo_ooo_

Oki: Ya! Another chapter completed!

Yama: Hope you all enjoyed!

Oki: Thx for reading and see you soon!

Yama:Bye! XD


	9. Japan?

Yama: Hey, hello people! Miss us?

Oki: Yeah, miss us?

Yama: We don't own KHR! XD

Oki: Pls enjoy! *smiles*

_ooo_o_oo_o_ooooo_o_o_o_oo_o

_Tsuna POV_

_Err…_ Somewhere deep in my mind, a small and timid voice called out to me.

"What? Who's there?" I snapped, whipping my head around cautiously, causing Enma to give me a confused look. We were heading back to meet Timoteo when I heard a tiny voice.

_It's me…your other…personality…_ The weak voice replied in my head.

**Oh, it's you…fake me.** (Let's call him F.P) **What are you doing inside my mind? I thought you were long gone?** I snarled rudely, distaste in my voice.

_Apparently not…_ F.P Tsuna whispered. I snorted silently at his weak comment.

It seems that I have to share my thoughts with him and continue to listen to F.P Tsuna's nagging. Just that thought makes me feel annoyed and unwilling.

_Oh, please do remember to avoid drinking coke…_ I raised an eyebrow, not getting what my other personality was talking about.

**Why can't I drink coke?** I asked, but F.P did not reply me. Oh well, if the other me can keep silent everyday and not talk, I will be jumping with joy.

_normal_POV_

Tsuna and Enma went different directions after they stopped in front of the Ninth's office. Enma walked off to attend some things while Tsuna knocked onto the office door and stepped in without waiting for a reply, his face blank.

"Hey, old man, how are you doing?"

Timoteo was sitting at his desk arranging some files when he heard knocking on his office door. The old man was about to ask who it was when he heard the familiar voice.

The Ninth sighed when he saw the door opened. He recognized the voice very well, that bossy and arrogant tone of the O.P Tsuna.

He smiled helplessly as he watched Tsuna entered his office. He knew what the brunette had come for. It was time they settle things between them.

O.P Tsuna smirked widely as he stared coolly at his grandfather, daring the older man to speak first. There were some things that the heir had to settle when his grandfather.

"I'm not staying here anymore." It was the single sentence that came out of Tsuna's mouth.

Timoteo frowned slightly. He had expected that much. The original Tsuna was not one who would be willing to stay chained to one place on to a family. The Ninth had known it ever since he first met the brown-haired boy.

Tsuna might not listen to reason, but if Timoteo could convince him to stay…

"I won't force you. However, I really hope that you would stay with us, as a family…" Timoteo trailed off when he saw the stern look on Tsuna's face.

"My dad will understand, unlike the stubborn you. I'm willing to forget what you have done to me before, but you must let me go." Tsuna retorted, folding his arms as he pouted. The Vongola Tenth understood that the Ninth would not back down so easily. Hence, Tsuna said what he knew Timoteo would surely want to hear and know.

"I will be living in Japan. You are free to visit anytime." Tsuna continued, carefully watching his grandfather's expression. With that, the brunette left the room, knowing that he had won the battle.

The teenager boss allowed himself a small smirk as he walked down the corridor towards his room.

It was time he prepared to leave for Japan.

_reborn_

"I see that you are quite a natural manipulator, Dame-Tsuna." The said teenager groaned inwardly and turned towards the source of the voice. The teenager was busy packing his luggage when he heard the person that he did not want to see most.

What did Reborn want?

"I don't want to see you, Reborn." Tsuna sighed dramatically before turning back to concentrate on packing his bag. Keeping his face black, the brown-eyed teen ignored the calculative look that the infant hit man was giving him.

"The Ninth is one stubborn person; even I have a hard time convincing him sometimes." Reborn started as he watched his student dumped some clothes into his bag. Honestly speaking, the baby was quite impressed by his short student's skills to convince the Ninth.

It was really impossible for one to imagine that Tsuna was actually a cunning creature.

Tsuna easily ignored him, but the teen's dangerous intent was slipping out. His patience was wearing thin and he had a clear idea what Reborn was going to say next.

"However, you easily convinced him to agree to your decisions. Making use of your enemy's weakness—this is a very good quality for a mafia boss." Reborn stated, still watching Tsuna warily. As his student remained silent, the tutor snickered.

Throwing his toothbrush and laptop into his baggage, Tsuna threw Reborn an exasperated look and ran his hand through his hair. When will he be free from this mafia boss thing?

_airport_

"Where is he?"

"We have to hurry find him!"

Tsuna was at the airport the other day, wearing a brown cap over his head to hide his spiky hair. The Tenth was listening to his favourite songs as he grinned mischievously to himself.

Tsuna was wearing a pair of baggy pants and an orange jacket that day, his blue luggage beside him. He was now standing at one corner, waiting for his plane in the boarding area. How the mafiaso entered the boarding area, Tsuna did not know.

The brunette quickly lowered his head when he saw several mafiaso (who were wearing normal clothes) rushed past him, smiling to himself when he realized that it was time to board the plane.

Tsuna had left very early that day, careful not to left anyone in the Vongola to spot him. He had unwillingly and accidentally revealed his flight details the day before when Reborn tricked him.

Thus, he had to keep low in order to avoid unwanted attention.

Pulling his cap lower to hide his eyes, Tsuna made his way up the plane.

_vongola_

"Kufufufu, it seems that our dear brother did not want us to come." Mukuro commented as he glanced up at the clock in front of him. It was past the time of Tsuna's flight and they did not find the brunette at all. The illusionist had to admit that his little brother was quite skillful, being able to sneak past all of them without being noticed.

"At least he will inform us of his address when he arrived and has settled down." Timoteo smiled sadly. The hit men present all stiffened. The Ninth actually believed that lie? It was obvious that the defiant Tsuna would never tell his grandfather where he was living.

All of them decided that they should keep quiet from a while…

The Vongola family quickly returned back to their black cars and headed back to the base when they got curious stares from many passer-bys. They would not be seeing Tsuna for a while.

Timoteo glanced around and frowned.

"Where's Reborn?"

_tsuna_

Tsuna leaned into his seat and signed happily, closing his eyes to relax. He was finally free from that stuffy place. He would miss his dad and perhaps Enma, but as for his three brothers and his red-eyed cousin, Xanxus, there was no love lost between them.

However, Tsuna's happiness was short-lived.

"Ciaossu, I see that you are quite capable, Tsuna." Tsuna felt himself got annoyed when he heard that childish voice. He knew that voice…

Turning to the empty seat beside him, the Decimo was dumbfounded. Reborn was actually sitting beside him, snickering at him!

Since when was Reborn there? Why did Tsuna not notice him?

"What do you want? Did the Ninth send you?" Tsuna growled deeply, glancing around suspiciously, searching more Vongola mafiaso.

Reborn just smiled secretly and shook his head innocently.

"No, I'm the only one here. After all, I'm your home tutor."

Silently, both O.P Tsuna and F.P Tsuna whimpered at their luck.

_ooooo_o_o_o_oo_ooo_o

Oki: Hope you enjoyed it! :D

Yama: Pls review! X)


	10. Friend!

Yama: Another chapter before the beginning of another event and change for Tsuna!

Oki: We are back!

Yama: We don't own KHR!

Yama: Pls enjoy!

_o_oo_o_ooo_o_o_o_oooo_

Tsuna yawned widely and stretched his arms up, glad to be finally off the plane. He could finally move about freely after a long and boring flight on the plane.

Glancing cautiously at Reborn who was standing beside him, Tsuna sighed helplessly. He really wondered what he could do to shake that annoying tutor off.

However, first, he had to find somewhere to stay in Japan, Namimori. The brunette had booked his flight abruptly, in order to leave Italy as soon as possible. Hence, Tsuna had not arranged a suitable place for him to stay.

Ignoring Reborn all the way, Tsuna stepped out of the airport and started to search for someone to _'rent'_ him a place to stay…

Reborn stared at his brown-haired student, his lips curved up into a wily smile. He somewhat had an idea of what O.P Tsuna was going to do, but the tutor was not going to stop him. After all, the mafiaso knew that the Vongola Decimo was sly enough...

_rliS_

"What do you want?" Rlis demanded nervously, staring heatedly at the brunette before him. The blond-haired teen, aged 17, was walking along the street when he was suddenly tackled by a younger boy.

His attacker grinned dangerously as his hold on Rlis tightened, causing the older teenager to flinch slightly. Rlis glared at the brunette and struggled more before he could finally muster enough strength to push the younger teen away.

Tsuna smiled wickedly as he licked his lips, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"You are interesting. Why don't I live with you?" O.P Tsuna unexpectedly said, his eyes glowing with excitement. Rlis nearly choked on his saliva.

Was the kid kidding?

"Huh, you mean living under the same roof? I rather not do that." Rlis narrowed his eyes and shook his head, immediately rejecting the idea. He just met the brunette! There was no way he was going to let a strange boy into his house!

Tsuna smiled slightly to himself. The older teen in front of him was not that bad. Tsuna knew that he had some skills in fighting and does not yearn easily…

Staring straight into Rlis's eyes, Tsuna beamed perilously and shook the blond-haired guy's hand.

"I'm Tsuna, pleased to meet you! From now on, I will be staying with you!"

Rlis's face twisted into a horrified expression, feeling the pressuring aura from Tsuna. He could not believe that the brunette had just invited himself to his house. Rlis was sure that there was no way he could get rid of the dangerous brown-haired teen easily.

The tall teen inwardly cursed himself for his bad luck. He was really unwilling…

"I'm Rlis."

_reborn_

As for Reborn, he was hiding in a dark corner, smirking at the scene before him. He had such a capable student. It seemed that Rlis was going to expect another unwanted guest.

_rlishouse_

"I sleep on the floor all along. Here's an extra futon." Rlis stated curtly and tossed Tsuna a bundle of blankets, which the brunette caught easily.

"Thanks!" Tsuna smiled brightly and started to unpack his pack. Rlis tilted his head curiously as he watched his new 'friend' worked. He really wondered how the scary teen could turn into a 'harmless' and active person so fast. Tsuna even acted as if he and Rlis were best of friends when they just met a while ago.

Yet, the blond knew that Tsuna was not a normal lad. Tsuna was definitely more than he let on.

"So," Rlis began slowly, his eyes still glued on Tsuna, who was humming happily.

"Are you going to enter Namimori High?" Rlis wondered out loud, causing Tsuna to turn to him in puzzlement.

Tsuna scratched his head and a dark smirk instantly appeared on his face.

"Of course, going to school is fun…I am after all, still young!"

Rlis frowned at the brunette fast answer. He felt that when Tsuna planned to enter Namimori (again), things were not as simply as it seemed.

His own school life should be safe…he hoped.

"As I expect, it is great to be back in Japan!" Tsuna cheered as he raised his arms high up in the air, breathing deeply. Rlis walked beside the heir, groaning slightly when he felt stares on him.

They had finished helping Tsuna re-entered Namimori High and were strolling down the street, relaxing themselves. Honestly speaking, Rlis was actually quite surprised when he knew that Tsuna was actually from Namimori before he was brought to Italy…

People would not believe that such an innocent-looking teen like Tsuna was actually powerful and could influence the people around him.

"Tsuna," Rlis began, ignoring the weird look that he and Tsuna earned from the passer-bys. The said teen turned to his direction and glanced curiously at Rlis.

"What?"

"Stop attracting so much unwanted attention!" Rlis warned under his breath and he pulled the Vongola Tenth's arms down. Rlis shivered when he felt the cold aura emitting from Tsuna.

"Why can't I?" Tsuna growled in challenge, staring straight at his friend. However, the younger student kept his arms down.

Rlis shrugged casually, but he was actually unnerved under the cool orange glance of Tsuna. That Tsuna was certainly something...

Tsuna and Rlis continued walking, until Tsuna suddenly talked to his shoulder, which shocked Rlis. On a closer look, the blond realized that his new housemate was speaking to a baby.

"This is Reborn…my…home tutor." Tsuna finally hesitantly introduced his infant tutor to Rlis. Tsuna was having such a fun time talking with Rlis that he had forgotten about Reborn for a short while.

He had to deal with the hit man soon. If not, his address in Japan would be given to the Ninth.

"In case you are wondering, I already sent a message to the Ninth, saying that you are staying at a friend's house." Reborn snickered, pulling his fedora down.

Rlis unconsciously took a step back when Tsuna directly grabbed onto the infant and snarled angrily.

"Did you tell them the address, Reborn?" the brown-haired heir inquired, his eyes glaring straight into Reborn's black orbs.

"No, not yet…" was the calm reply.

Rlis sighed in relief when he saw Tsuna relaxed, glad that the forceful atmosphere was gone. Those two, Tsuna and Reborn, they are dangerous, dangerous indeed.

_time skip_

"Hey, Tsuna, do you want a drink?" Rlis asked as both of them passed by a vending machine. Reborn was off somewhere to attend some important matters, leaving Tsuna and Rlis alone to walk in the park after school.

It had been 2 weeks since Rlis first met Tsuna, and the both of them soon became good friends. Rlis found Tsuna's mood swings and dangerous aura quite acceptable and soon grew to respect the heir. However, there were still things that he did not know about Tsuna. Things like the brunette being a mafia boss.

"Thanks." Nodding his thanks as Rlis threw him a bottle of cold coke, Tsuna opened the cap and to a deep drink from it.

F.P Tsuna's advice was long gone from his brain. Nonetheless, O.P Tsuna remembered the warning after he drank the coke.

As he felt changes in his body, O.P Tsuna lastly understood why his fake personality wanted him to stay away from coke.

Oh shit.

_oo_o_o_ooo_o_oooo_o_o_

Oki: Done! We thought that it might be fun if we add a new chapter into Tsuna's life!

Yama: Hope you all don't mind! XD

Oki: So please review! :D

Yama: Thx and see ya soon! *beams*


	11. President?

Oki: Hmmm...this would be rather short with not much action...

Yama: A base for the next chapter though...

Oki: Anyways, we don't own KHR!

Yama: Pls enjoy! XD

_oooo_o_oo_o_oooooooooooooooooooooooooo_o

_Tsuna POV_

Right now, I truly regretted that I drank that miserable bottle of coke. The moment the coke entered my stomach, I immediately knew that something was wrong.

I'm changing.

I'm changing back into F.P Tsuna, my fake self.

**Why?** I growled angrily, demanding an answer from F.P Tsuna. I refused to give up my body.

_I told you not to drink coke…_ was the whispered answer. However, I refused to listen to reason.

**Why? Why? Why?** I roared, smirking to myself when F.P flinched. Ha.

_Err…we will be able to switch back when I got too angry or sad…or after 24 hours._

The last two words caught my attention. Are you kidding me? I'm going to be struck here for a whole day?

_Yeah…please bear with it. _

I was sure that I could heard the smirk in F.P Tsuna's words.

_Normal POV_

Rlis swallowed his drink slowly when he felt the air around Tsuna changed suddenly. When the blond-haired teen turned to look at Tsuna, the brunette was actually smiling sweetly at him, his aura light and harmless.

Somehow, Rlis's guts told him that the brown-haired teen before him was now the Tsuna had he knew and made friends with.

"Who are you?"

Tsuna smiled widely and scratched his head sheepishly. "Oh, I'm Tsuna…please take good care of me!" the brunette beamed, leaving Rlis wide-eyed in disbelief. That was obviously not that wild Tsuna. Tsuna had by some means had changed completely! He transformed from a demanding person to a harmless creature within seconds!

Who on earth was Tsuna?

"You got to be kidding me."

_rlis house_

Rlis stared at Tsuna warily, the said brunette reading a book quietly in a corner. The older man was truly shocked. That was the first time he actually saw someone like Tsuna.

It amazed him how Tsuna managed to trip on his own feet, although the younger teen could fight like a pro, defeating bullies winthin mere seconds.

There was definitely something fishy going on.

A ringtone broke Rlis's thoughts and the teen answered his phone. As he answered his phone, Rlis noticed that Tsuna was acting weirdly. Tsuna was shrugging casually while nodding his head although he was not talking to anyone.

Honestly, it scared Rlis.

_Tsuna POV_

**Hey, fake me, how did you know about the coke thing?** O.P Tsuna asked me, his voice tensed.

I shrugged before replying, my eyes till on the book in front of me.

_I heard a conversation between Enma and the Ninth about us switching places when you drink coke._

**What about if _you_ drink coke? Will we switch?** O.P Tsuna asked me curiously.

I nodded thoughtfully before giving him an answer.

_I have no idea. We can't try either. There is no coke here._ I stated curtly.

Ignoring O.P Tsuna's loud cries, I allowed myself a small smirk. There are still times when O.P Tsuna will easily get upset…

_Normal POV_

Rlis stood up and stretched himself before moving towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Tsuna called, glancing up at Rlis, wondering where the blond was going.

Rlis threw Tsuna a look and waved dismissingly as he wore his shoes. "I'm meeting the discipline president."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. He had heard of the infamous discipline president of Namimori. Yet, according to his schoolmates, the president made frequent trips overseas. When he was away, Rlis and some other person were in charge of the discipline job.

Tsuna, being a little curious, was interested to know the true identity of the mystery president.

He had heard how responsible the president was from Rlis.

He had heard from people how powerful the president was. However, Tsuna did not recognize the fear in the people's eyes when they spoke of the president.

"I want to meet him!" Tsuna suddenly exclaimed, running a hand through his hair. He wanted to meet the person. He knew that O.P Tsuna was too, excited to meet the president.

Rlis stared hard at Tsuna, finding the brown-haired student a little random. He stroked his chin, wondering what to do with Tsuna. He could just ignore Tsuna or bring him to meet the president…

"Alright, suit yourself. I need to meet Hibari-san now. He hates latecomers." Rlis sighed and started walking out of his house, expecting Tsuna to follow. He was quite surprised when the brunette unexpectedly froze. Rlis had thought that Tsuna was very excited to meet his president…

"What's the president's name again?" Tsuna asked slowly, his eyes betraying his nervousness.

Frowning in confusion, Rlis shrugged and reply.

"He's called Hibari. Do you know him?" Rlis answered carelessly, his eyes glued to Tsuna's fearful ones. He was sure that Tsuna was not scared of violent people…so why was he so hesitant to meet Hibari?

Tsuna's decision suddenly changed. He was certainly hiding something...

F.P Tsuna took a step back and smiled a little. "On a second thought…I'll pass. Please go on ahead without me." The brunette shook his heads helplessly. He could not afford to meet Hibari right now. The black-haired teen would surely try to bring him back to Italy!

Rlis rolled his eyes and grabbed onto Tsuna's left hand, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"You are not scared of a bunch of bullies, not scared of dangerous people, yet you are scare of the name 'Hibari'?" Rlis stated in awe as he dragged Tsuna out of the house, the latter trying to escape Rlis's iron grip.

Rlis was very fascinated to know why Tsuna would not meet Hibari. Grinning to himself, Rlis continued to pull Tsuna towards Namimori High.

He was going to get to the end of this. After all, Rlis knew that he was a curious person.

_Tsuna POV_

_Quick, we need to escape! We can't meet Hibari!_ I cried.

O.P Tsuna nodded, obviously agreeing with my words. **Can't you just kick him (Rlis) or something?** He growled.

I shook my head._ I can't…I would feel bad._ I said, feeling more and more anxious every minute. We have to avoid Hibari at all cost! That was when I felt myself change.

Not again…two transformations in one day?

**Yes, this is great!** I heard my other self snickered when we exchanged positions.

**Leave it to me…**

_oooooooo_o_o_ooooo_o_o_oo

Yama: Hmmm...do give us comment on this chapter!

Oki: Thx for reading and see you soon! XD


End file.
